


Shot Through the Heart

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_may_madness, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 10 prompts used: Ginny/Luna, voyeurism, fire.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 prompts used: Ginny/Luna, voyeurism, fire.

Harry's pulse was already racing as he slipped in the back door. He was home a day early from his latest assignment but the timing was near perfect. 

Just after eleven.

Ginny would be in bed but not yet asleep.

He pictured her writhing on top of the sheets, hand between her thighs, whimpering and moaning as she touched herself.

The first time he'd stumbled in late and found her masturbating had been a shock to both of them.

Ginny'd been embarrassed.

Harry'd got hard.

Watching her had lit a fire in him. It was so hot, so erotic. 

He stopped in the corridor outside their bedroom to adjust himself, his cock so hard it hurt.

He heard the squeak of the mattress then a soft, breathy sigh.

_Just in time._

Harry eased the door open and sucked in a breath.

Ginny was writhing in the centre of the bed as he expected.

The woman with dirty blonde hair eating her out was a surprise.

"Luna?" 

He realised he'd spoken aloud when Ginny's head snapped toward the door.

"Harry!" 

She grabbed at the sheets, covering herself, though Harry didn't know why she bothered. He'd seen it all before.

And so had Luna.

Harry backed out of the room. There was a rushing in his ears: he could hear someone calling him but he didn't stop to listen. 

He grabbed the only thing that mattered to him—his broom—on his way out the door. 

Everything else was replaceable. 

Including his wife.


End file.
